


Show it Off

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Link, Caught, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gerudo Link, Hero Worship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masochism, Mute Link, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Top Prince Sidon, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 21. Size difference | Exhibitionism/voyeurism |Impact playEver since being permanently marked by Prince Sidon, Link has come to realize how little most people care about what a hero does, other than saving their world and all that.So, in another rut on his grand adventure, he elects to drag Prince Sidon away from his home—a rare getaway, for sure—and into uncharted waters.Only a short swim from the palace, but for a prince, it’s apparently quite the expedition. So, Link had better make this worth his time. He’s pretty sure he can, though.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 282
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Show it Off

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Same universe as last Kinktober’s SidLink, but this time with Gerudo link, because why not! And also some exhibitionism elements, because who wouldn’t want to show off their love with a giant shark?

“Are you sure about this? Gods, we’re so far from the palace already, how much further- Oh, right here? Well, that’s fine with me, then, grand hero!”

The diminutive Hylian before him blushes at the title, but knows fully well that it is true, after all.

He is the hero. Everyone knows that, at least. Recognizes his face from flyers pinned up in kingdoms and all over every small village, telling tall tales of his epic battles against monsters, all in an effort to ultimately save their world from the greatest evil: Ganon.

But it seemed most people’s interest in him ended there.

They were still humans, after all. Selfish and mostly self-involved, if it didn’t serve them or their business in some way, they didn’t care much for it.

That’s why he still needed to scrounge up rupees to pay fees when, really, they should be free, in all logic. Without him and his dire assistance, the entire world would be corrupted by evil, so why should a damn bottle cost him anything?

But he digresses. The point is that they care not much what the hero Link is up to—some of them don’t even bother to remember his name, or how he’s known to be the silent type, anything like that.

The thing that made him realize all this the most, though, was the giant, obvious, incredibly-hard-to-hide scar across his lower neck to his collar bone all the way down to his shoulder.

An unmistakable mark that  _ something _ had happened to him, for sure. Those who weren’t at all familiar with the Zora sometimes pointed it out and asked the source, only for Link to sign something about it being a long story, and then finding a way to get the hell out of there.

But even those who did know the meaning—that it was a courtship ritual, a mark made only during mating, if the recipient were alive, that is—didn’t seem to care very much. Oh, it was taboo, and the Zoras themselves on his rare subsequent visits always looked and it and he imagines would blush, if only they could. But they stayed quiet, either because he was the hero, or because it was in their culture not to call things out like that.

But, to his great surprise, most others didn’t even bat an eye at it.

What he thought would be a gigantic scandal, talk of the entire region, perhaps, turned into so little that he almost felt silly for ever expecting it to be anything more.

So, it’s safe to say that since getting bitten, not only has he had many more encounters with the prince—for vital stress-relief, of course—but he’s gotten even more adventurous in many ways involving the prince, trying out new positions, things, as well as sticking to the old art of sword-swallowing that he’d spent so long to truly master.

But he’s never done this.

But that only makes it all the more exciting, he thinks with a smile, gesturing for Sidon to sit in the water that was waist-deep to him, but only came up to the prince’s lap when he obeys.

Oh, yes. Maybe he takes advantage of these extra-curricular adventures a little too much these days, but hey, he’s solved some more puzzles, a few more dungeons, getting closer to the end of saving the world, so he says he deserves a break now and again... or every few days. But whatever, he always made some sort of progress in the middle of that, even if it were just helping out a village that really didn’t help him towards his end-goal, but let’s forget about that!

Okay, maybe he feels a little guilty for this... And more than a little embarrassed, face blushing a rosy red behind the sheer veil that was a trademark of the desert-dwelling Gerudo, the rest of his outfit matching the disguise he had to wear for a clever quest in the city, and totally didn’t think about constantly afterward and keep just to do something like this, eventually.

Totally not.

But Prince Sidon quickly quells all his fears, without ever even having to ask what exactly they are. He sees it in Link’s face, the foggy look in his normally so sharp eyes, slight twitch of his brows and downward angle of those small, soft lips.

All the strong Zora has to do is move a single arm, hand sliding around Link’s waist like he were nothing more than a stuffed doll, and there the champion is, somewhat confused, but certainly no longer thinking of whatever had him down, as his eyes meet Sidon’s.

“What exactly did you want to do, hm? I see the interesting... thing, that you are wearing. I’m not familiar with it, however.”

Link signs a brief explanation, causing Sidon’s eyes to widen.

“Oh! An outfit for... females? That is...  _ very _ interesting, indeed! Haha, I must say almost everything you do surprises me, and shows me just how little I really know stuck in our secretive domain!”

Sidon sighs contently, leaning down to meet his face to Link’s, the sheer difference in size a heady feeling for Link who can only sit and be surrounded by the warmth of smooth, wet skin.

“So, I must admit, I am rather uncomfortable being out of the save haven of my kingdom. But I trust you more than perhaps my own people, at this point. A high honour, I’m sure you know,” he chuckles. “I’m joking, but only somewhat.”

A slight shift of his huge legs sent entire waves throughout the still, clear lake they’d found themselves in. Of course, Link had already seen it, and then concocted this entire plan in detail, but that was besides the point.

“Tell me,” Sidon says, tilting his head to his little mate, “have you brought me out here for only sight-seeing? Or was there something else you had in mind, perhaps?”

He grins toothily, all sharp teeth that Link has felt the power of more than just from the mating bite, although that was the only one that stayed permanently. Even now, some marks from serrated teeth and claws are visible with the exposed waist of the outfit, making Sidon feel a little bad, but Link feel very, very good.

“Oh,” Link begins with a little breath, giggling as he signs, “there is more. Much, much more. But first, would you mind telling me what you think of this sort of outfit? Honestly.”

“Honestly?” Sidon laughs, Link moving in his lap a little, but he takes it as just the ripples of the water pushing him. “Oh, I was being honest earlier. I’m always honest, with you, Link. But to put more words to it, I think that it is very slimming on you, and you look no different than any female, I’m sure. It suits you well. As would anything else you wear, I think. But this, this is very nice.”

He reaches down, two mere fingers half of the size of Link’s warm, blushing face as he brushes rest of his hand against it. “This veil,” he says in a lower, rougher tone, lifting it with his thumb and forefinger, “I especially like.”

Link lets out a sound suspiciously close to a moan, pressing into the warmth of his wet touch with his cheek, pushing even further with his own, tiny hand as he brings it up.

Then it becomes obvious what the hero is working up towards, as his movements on Sidon’s crotch become too controlled to be excused by mere forces of nature.

Continuing to stroke Link’s small, hot cheek, the other hand reaching down to feel the inward curve of his waist accentuated by the exposing outfit, he quickly grows hard under his confident movements.

And it seems Link, too, is rather impatient. Perhaps it was the hours’ long walk here, where Sidon held good company on their journey away from the palace, for sure, but he always had something else in mind. Or, perhaps it was that he’d actually been planning this for entire months now, and only now had he worked up the will to do it.

Either way, he pulls down his own pants as well as Sidon’s quickly, not even bothering to push them off all the way, leaving them dangling at knee-level as he raises his hips above Sidon’s dual, hardening cocks.

Of course, he doesn’t just drop right down on a cock quickly becoming the length of his forearm and girth of two of his fists pressed together. For even as much as he might like to, he would like to be able to sit for the next week, ideally.

So instead, he reaches back and cants his ass further into the air, with the angle the empty top of his bra falling open, revealing his pert nipples to Sidon’s eyes lidded in lust. But with a well-timed whine, it brings Sidon’s attention back to the present, and the needs of the hero, and realizes exactly what he wants him to do.

He expects Link to be tight and at first unyielding to even the smallest of his fingers, as it was comparable to two or three of Link’s, already. But instead, he’s pleasantly surprised.

“You’re already loose? And wet?” The prince breathes, stunned, before he smiles. “Oh, I see,” he chuckles, lower, darker than usual, “you really  _ have _ been wanting this, haven’t you? Was it only fingers, or..?”

“A fake cock,” Link signs as Sidon takes over, fingers trembling so much it’s hard to understand him as he begins to press in his first digit. “I-I bought it, for-for 100 rupees. Didn’t ask.”

Sidon whistles to himself, nodding in appraisal at Link’s sluttiness. “100 rupees? Couldn’t it have been spent on something better, you think?” He laughs at Link’s rapidly shifting hands, saying, “Joking! I’m just joking...”

He presses another finger inside his pink, soft hole, feeling with the two of them the wet glide of his velvet insides. “We all know a good hero needs plenty of breaks and re-energizing. And what is better for that than sex with the one who adores you most?”

Link moans, both at the words, and the fingers moving quickly inside him, Sidon seeming just as impatient as he to get to the actual fucking.

In fact, just one more finger and a minute or two of stretching later, and it seems that’s all either of them can take, hand drawing from him as Link whines and whimpers, sliding forward on his knees and sliding his inner thighs over Sidon’s hard, leaking cocks.

And then it’s almost too easy to reposition himself, shaking thighs bringing him forward until his small hole hovers just over the impossibly large head of Sidon’s tapered cock, ready to push his body to the very limits and receive it.

Sidon holds both of his hands in a gentle, reassuring grasp, as slowly, oh-so-slowly, Link lowers himself onto it. The mimicry of a cock is truly nothing like the real deal, he thinks, biting his lip, but certainly a human cock could at least be comparable.

Instead, Sidon’s gigantic, throbbing, cock slick with cum and water both, is like nothing else he’s ever felt, or probably ever will feel. He hopes he’ll never have to worry about finding a different cock to satisfy him, for he knows that no one will ever be able to accomplish such a task, nor praise him half as well as the prince does, either.

Even now, especially now, Sidon is complimenting him every slip of the way down the long, long expanse of his cock—and this is just the first, downward thrust. Things like how “beautiful” and “amazing” the “unbelievable” “hero of worlds” is.

To take his cock like a champion. Hah, what a thing for a “hero” to do. There’s little that Link could imagine that would be more debauched an activity for him to actively partake in, than this.

But that’s part of the allure of it, isn’t it?

He knows it well, as his own cock twitches despite the discomfort, the hurt, of taking such an immense, twitching cock into his tiny hole. It fills every last part of his previously empty guts, satisfying a deep ache between his hips that he wished could be fulfilled like this every day. One day, he would get his wish.

But now, he’s bottomed out.

He’s huffing and moaning lightly as he hears Sidon announce it, always with the same disbelief as the first time, opening his eyes to confirm that yes, that was his own weeping prick standing hard, ass right against Sidon’s wide lap, which could only mean that his jutting cock was buried all the way inside of him.

“You-you do it,” Link signs, seeming almost exhausted already.

For a second, Sidon is confused, but he gets it quickly.

And with two massive, splayed hands, he wraps them tight around Link’s thin waist, and slowly, slowly, uses them to lift him up and off his cock.

Now, he literally is just a doll, seeming light as a feather in the Zora’s hands. He feels weightless, and wonderful, listening to those meaningless praises that bring tears to his eyes as much as the feeling of being fucked back down on that cock once he reaches near the slit of it at the top of his ascent.

And just like that, Sidon uses both of his hands easily, but with tremendous care and gentleness, to fuck Link’s own body up and down on his cock. Turning him into little more than a fleshlight, warm and tight, enveloping his shaft.

Link loves this feeling, the helplessness that he so rarely experiences. Sidon could always make him feel that way, but now, being used like this as Sidon chased his pleasure but tried to handle him oh-so-carefully, he felt it more than ever.

But before the heat building in his belly can explode and bring him to his end much too soon, Link pulls his hands from Sidon’s to sign for him to stop.

Sidon instantly does so. And as Link pulls himself up and free from his cock, swimming away, he does feel saddened to have this end too soon, but understands he might want a break or something-

Turns out, he doesn’t.

Because then the tiny, pink-skinned Hylian turns at the shore of the cool lake, facing Sidon once more as he spreads his thighs apart.

A smile and a crooked finger is all it takes to draw him, like a Siren’s song.

The water is nothing to him, coming up only to his knees as he walks on them the short distance to his lover, twin cocks massive and swinging, catching Link’s eye and making him drool even more.

He reaches him and Link instantly reaches up, cloying fingers until Sidon leans down to allow the tiny being to pull him into a tight embrace, tilting his hips to allow one of his cocks to slide in again.

They both moan at the feeling, once again connected. Just the way it should be.

With the new position, Sidon can be less careful, more instinct, allowing his thrusts to be as powerful and fast as the animal within him wants. If the mark all over Link’s throat is anything to go by, he likes it as rough and animalistic as possible. And whatever the hero wants, he’ll give, and then some.

Soon, that predator drive is taking his mind over, once again. Link can see it, through his eyes squeezed in pleasure and tears, fucked and filled so well by that wonderful cock. A fog takes over Sidon’s pupils, dilating them, reminding Link exactly of a hunting creature before it lands the killing blow on its prey.

But before they can enjoy their eventual orgasms in the peace that is only each other, they hear something.

They both look immediately at the source, a rustling of bushes and trees from the side, edge of the clearing dominated by the lake.

Link blinks his tears to make it out, as Sidon is already crushing him with his enormous body even more, a rumbling growl in him that Link didn’t know could reverberate through his very bones, it was so loud.

His tears finally clear enough to allow him to make out that it was a human-like being. With a flowing skirt and yellow hair, it was easy to conclude that it was a Hylian woman, and with her shocked-still stance, that she was not expecting to see a massive Zora ruthlessly thrusting his cock into a Hylian woman-no, a man, with his slender but definite cock hitting against his own abdomen, simply dressed up in female clothing.

But who would expect that?

Perhaps if he were in a clearer mind, Sidon might stop to apologize until she left. But it’s apparent that he’s long past that, pure drive taking him over as he glares at the stranger and simply fucks Link even harder into the sandy bank of the water, the sounds of their flesh slapping and the water splashing loud enough she could certainly hear it.

Perhaps Link should be embarrassed. No, he certainly should.

But instead, all he gets is the thrill of being watched as he’s taken by his intensely passionate, forbidden Zora mate. Knowing that all she can do is watch, all he can do is lay and be fucked brainless as his cock twitched against his stomach, all Sidon can do is bite at him, thrust hard into his tight ass to show that this, his mate? That was his, all his.

Apparently, though, simply fucking him wasn’t enough.

So, with a loud, moaning cry that fills the entire woods, Link feels renewed pain as he’s forced to take yet another huge thing inside of him.

Sidon’s other massive cock.

He’s done this before, but it had always been on his own terms. Even in his simpler state, usually Sidon could think enough to not force himself upon Link, potentially hurt his precious love.

But now, with the woman still standing there, perhaps in terror, perhaps mesmerized by the unbelievable sight, it fills Sidon with a rage that outweighs any higher thinking in him, until he could do something as awful as fuck both of his cocks in and out of the other’s too-small body.

Thankfully, Link doesn’t break. And as his hole, familiar with this kind of abuse by now, stretches once more, he basks in the sheer pleasure that follows, mouth open in constant moans that the shadow of Sidon above him growls at in satisfaction.

He wants even more of those desperate sounds, clawing hands sliding up Link’s lean body until it reaches the slutty top of his revealing outfit, reaching past the hem of the top and rubbing against, twisting the hard nipples he finds inside. Link keens at the pain and pleasure that shoot up his spine, having to dig his own nails into Sidon’s thick skin to stop himself from coming at the sudden sensation.

Somehow, despite the mind-melting pleasure, the constantly shifting world as he’s fucked into the dirt until he struggles to even draw breath, he notices something about the woman.

With her youthful appearance—no older than twenty-five—and her fine, blonde hair, high cheeks, long limbs, dainty hands over her mouth, she reminds him of someone.

Someone he could never forget. Because how could he?

He moans as he realizes it, those cocks inside him pistoning impossibly fast, Sidon’s mouth lowering in preparation to sink his teeth in when he cums.

Princess Zelda. She looks just like Princess Zelda.

They cum at pretty much the same time, a bite on his throat as he blows his load between them, immediately lapped up by the water, as his world explodes in white-hot, sinful pleasure.

Sidon fills him with an impressive amount of semen, even for the usual astronomical quantities he’s capable of. Perhaps it’s that he’s still staring at the woman, who’s only beginning to turn now that the scene was over.

Whatever it is, it fills Link with a lovely, overwhelming warmth as it coats his insides. Powerful jets of pure seed that he can almost feel spilling in his guts, watching with lidded eyes as his stomach visibly swells with cum.

Only a slight swell, and some of it was from the sheer distension of Sidon’s huge cocks buried inside him. But still, it was something, building as he continues to ejaculate inside of his mate, their hands both coming down to feel it as slowly their orgasms subside.

They pant for a few glorious minutes, Link still feeling so  _ full, _ even after most of the cum has leaked out and dispersed into the water.

Gods, what he might’ve just done—fucked before a stranger, who very well could have recognized him as the hero of Hyrule, cumming at the thought that she looked like the lady he was supposed to be doing all of this for in the first place—but it was fucking worth it.

Anything for this. For the fact he got to fuck such an amazing man as Sidon, to be as close as one could be to another, take both of his cocks and allow him to reach life’s highest pleasures inside of his body that he seemed almost infatuated with.

Lying back on the bank, feeling the tell-tale coolness of blood leaking from the bite marks Sidon had just left in his mating over the old scars, he smiles to himself.

“Oh, Gods!” he inevitably hears, keeping his eyes closed even as Sidon regains himself, only fuzzy memories remaining of when he’d descended into a more primal state. “What happened? Did I do this? Did I-I continue mating you when a damn stranger was looking?! Oh, Link, I’m so, so, so unbelievably sorry! I know you’ll never forgive me, but I jus-”

Link waves before Sidon’s eyes until he catches his attention.

All sneering grins and winking eyes, the careless hero simply signs:

“That was awesome, Prince Sidon. We should do it again sometime, I think. ... Not sure how we’ll find a voyeur stumbling across us, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^ I hope that was something nice and stupid lol. I wish there was more feminization elements in here, but oh well, only so much you can pack in a sex scene I suppose! ;D


End file.
